


Games We Play

by JingleBee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Gamers, M/M, Mute Link, Youtuber AU, human!sidon, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Welcome to Bananaslamma, the most popular gaming channel on Youtube! Take a look at the lives of Sidon and Revali, the stars and hosts, and the talented editor Link as they play the games that you don't want to!





	Games We Play

Link scratched his bottom and yawned before sitting in the chair at his desk, in front of his desktop computer. It was around six in the morning on a Saturday. Link always got up early on Saturdays to get to work. After turning on his computer, he checked his email for something new. Sure enough, there was an email from Sidon containing his work for the day.

 

“Here’s the new batch of videos. Sorry to put all this work on you, buddy.” Sidon’s message read.

 

But Link didn’t mind it. He would do anything for Sidon.

 

He downloaded the attached files, opened in his video editing program, and cracked his knuckles before getting to work.

 

The first one was labelled ‘Undertale Part 9’. He opened the file in the program to watch over it before making the necessary edits. There were two videos to work with. On one, there was Sidon, the large, energetic boy with long, ruby red hair sitting on the couch with his cerulean haired companion, Revali talking. The other was the actual footage of them playing their game. The tricky part was getting them to sync together perfectly. After taking a while to stare at Sidon for a minute and sigh contently, he placed the footage of Sidon and Revali upper hand corner of the game footage and let it play.

 

“Hello everybody, it’s your pal, Sidon here with Revali! Welcome to Bananaslamma!” Sidon introduced.

 

Link chuckled at the kooky name he gave their channel, which started as an inside joke between him and Sidon about Link’s love of the fruit. 

 

“We’re here playing Undertale and about to see Undyne for the first time! Are you as excited as I am Revy?” Sidon turned to his friend, practically bouncing on his seat on the couch.

 

“Yeah, I can’t wait buddy!”

 

As Sidon said in their previous episode, he liked Undyne because he liked aquatic animals. Sidon even has a job at the local aquarium center which he has talked about on his personal video diaries. Even though he was just a janitor, being near the fish was wonderful nonetheless. He looked at game footage. On the screen, there was a cute, pixelated role playing game. The main character, whom Sidon affectionately named Link, stood in front of a large cave before finally entering. 

 

Sure enough, there was a large fish woman clad in black armor, toting a large spear. Sidon and Revali went in for the kill. 

 

Undertale’s battle screen was different from usual rpg’s. Instead of the player character, there was a small red heart representing them. Undyne swung her spear, turning the heart green and shooting blue arrows at it, with their only defence in the form of a blue shield.

 

“Ah! What do I do!?” Sidon said, surprised.

 

“Turn the shield towards the arrows! Quickly!” Revali said.

 

Sidon did just that, quickly finding a good rhythm. After her barrage of arrows, Sidon was finally given the option to flee from the battle. He wasted no time running, as Undyne chased him and ‘Link’, shooting her arrows up from the floor beneath them. Every time he got slipped up and got hit with an arrow, he would have to repeat the battle all over again. Fortunately, Sidon managed to find a good rhythm dodging her arrows while trudging onward.

 

“Ha! This is easy!” Sidon was brimming with confidence, more now than he always was.

 

Soon, the long cave came to an end, with Undyne falling to the ground. Sidon examined her for a minute, but she gave no response.

 

“Is she dead?” Sidon worried.

 

“No, just give her some water, she’ll be fine.” Revali reassured.

 

Sidon looked around, and sure enough, there was a water cooler in front of Undyne and Little Link. Sidon laughed the absurdity of it. After Sidon gave her a cup of water, she seemed to befriend the small hero and quickly leave. After saving the game at the sparkling save point, Sidon and Revali decided to end their episode there.

 

“So, Sidon, was Undyne all you hoped she would be?” Revali asked.

 

“Hell yeah! I can’t wait to hang out with her! Unfortunately it will have to be next time! Goodbye everyone! See you next time on Bananaslamma!” Sidon said.

 

The video footage ended, and Link put up the usual ending card, showing footage from previous videos, along with all the names of the Bananaslamma members and their twitter accounts.

 

Link sighed and put the final touches on the video before processing it and uploading it to Youtube. But his work wasn’t finished, as he still had more footage to sift through.

 

Next up was a game called Mass Effect: Andromeda. In this one they would be exploring the Andromeda Galaxy in the distant future looking for a new home. It was more of the same. Sidon excitedly playing while Revali kicked back and watched. Link started to fade, until a throwaway line from Sidon brought him back.

 

“What? I’ve got a thing for blondes! Nothin’ wrong with that!” 

 

Sidon was apparently talking about one of the romanceable characters in the game, Cora Harper, whom he was trying to woo from the start. But...could he mean…? No it couldn’t possibly. Link blushed as he continued sifting. 

 

Suddenly, Link’s cellphone rang across the room. Link jumped from his seat towards it. Speak of the devil. It was Sidon texting him.

 

“Hey!” Sidon said.

 

“Hiya!” Link texted right back.

 

“I was just seeing if you’re free for the unboxing vid I’m gonna do tomorrow. Are you?”

 

“Yeah I’m always free.”

 

“Cool! Um...how are you by the way?”

 

“I’m alright..why?”

 

“Oh nothing...just checking up on you! Don’t wanna overwork my finest editor! And..only editor.”

 

“Ha! Thanks Sidon, but I’ll be fine! I can handle anything you toss my way!”

 

“Good to know! Well, I gotta get back to work! Good luck!”

 

“See you.”

 

Link stared at the phone for a minute before sighing and putting it down. Link needed to do something about this infatuation with Sidon. It wasn’t healthy. Maybe he should just quit the channel, and cut off all ties with him. No...that wouldn’t help anything. Besides, Link wasn’t the type to run from a challenge. Sidon has always been there for him. They’ve been best friends for the longest time, Sidon has always been understanding and caring towards him. Plus, Link always picked up on the possible nods to him that Sidon felt the same way. He always named his video game characters after him. He loved to romance blond characters in games and even said he ‘has a thing for blondes’. Maybe...just maybe Link should just tell him how he feels. But how?

 

The unboxing video was tomorrow. Perhaps Link could do something daring. ‘Yeah’, Link thought to himself and smiled. 

 

‘This will be good.’

* * *

It was the day of the unboxing video. Every month, Sidon would receive a box full of nerdy memorabilia from Lootcrate and share it to his fans by filming it. 

 

“Hello everyone, it’s Sidon from Bananaslamma and I’m here with Link behind the camera, say hi to everyone Link!” 

 

Link turned the camera towards himself and waved and back again.

 

Sidon fiddled with the small cardboard box decorated with the theme of this month’s crate, Kingdom Hearts.

 

“Alright so we’re here doing another unboxing video...and it looks like my Lootcrate box has...already been opened? Apparently the theme this month is federal offences. I’ll have to go down to the post office and kick some ass later but let’s get on with it!”

 

Link giggled.

 

As Sidon opened the already opened box, he noticed something strange. There was a small white envelope inside with the rest of the memorabilia. Unmarked and smelling of perfume.

 

“What’s this?” Sidon asked.

 

Link waited with baited breath and quivering knees, trying his best to keep the camera steady.

 

Sidon opened it carefully.

 

“It’s...a letter! Fan mail perhaps?” Sidon said.

 

As he read the note over, a blush started to creep on his tanned face.

 

“Wow...seems I have a secret admirer! Listen to this, guys.” Sidon cleared his throat and began to read aloud in his best speech giving voice.

 

“Dearest Sidon, I have been your biggest fan and admirer for the longest time. I have watched you from afar and I love how wonderful, caring, and cool you are.  You have given my life so much purpose and meaning, and frankly, I don’t know where I would be without you. I would even go so far as to say that I love you. With all my heart. I hope that one day, you can return my feelings. But until then, just know that I care about you so much. Love, your noble editor, Link.”

 

It took a while for Sidon to register the last sentence, which gave Link enough time to place the camera on its tripod and take a seat next to him on the couch.

 

“Link...I..I don’t know what to say…”

 

Link laid his head on Sidon’s shoulder and pointed to the last line on the letter.

 

“P.S. Sorry for opening your mail.” Sidon read. He gave a small laugh.

 

The two looked at each other with intense eyes, silently, until Sidon threw his arm around Link and pulled him close.

 

“Link my dear...I’ve always felt the same way! Honestly, I was trying to drop as many hints as I could possibly drop! I’m so glad you feel this way and I...well I’m ready to take on the world with you!” Sidon cheered.

 

Link wrapped his arms around Sidon’s chest, holding him and taking in his scent. He hadn’t bothered taking a shower, and still smelled of mop water from work. But that was okay, because it was Sidon’s scent. Sidon leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Link’s forehead.

 

“So...I guess we should get back to this Lootcrate...but I don’t know how they’re gonna top the gift you just gave me Link.”

* * *

  
  


“Hey there, It’s your pal, Sidon and this is my video diary! So, first order of business, I guess I should address the elephant in the room. Yeah...me and Link are a thing now. As I’m sure you all saw, from the eight-point-five million views it got! Thanks for those by the way! I’m glad you all are here to support me, and us. I’m glad Link did what he did too, otherwise...well we probably would have never gotten together. So yeah! This is a brave new chapter for us, and I hope you guys will stay for the ride!”

 

Suddenly from behind Sidon, Link wrapped his arms around Sidon’s neck and placed a kiss on his cheek. His blonde hair was still wet from the shower.

 

“Link please, there are children watching!” Sidon playfully said.

 

Link took the camera from Sidon’s hands, waved and pressed the small, red button, ending the video.

 

**Author's Note:**

> its ya boy....you already know who it is


End file.
